SongFic : Revealed
by cakreut12
Summary: Danny feels he needs to tell his parents his secret, but how? A song on the radio inspires him to do it...IN SONG. Chapter 2 UP!rnDisclaimer:I do not own Danny Phantom or Iris by Goo Goo Dolls!
1. SongFic:Revealed

At Lunch

" I gotta tell them."Danny said taking a bit out of his sand which."What! Why? They're not getting suspisious."said Tucker. He was eating a ham sandwhich."For once Tucker's right. For all you know they could suck you up in that Fenton Thermos." Sam said "Yeah,..but..I can't keep it from them forever..." Danny said looking down."Why not?", Tucker said with his mouth full," I do it all the time." " Well, it's better than them finding out for themselves!"Danny said. The bell rang."Well see ya guys." Danny said and went to his next class.

Danny'sRoom

"So figure out how you're gonna tell them yet?" Sam said looking atDanny. "No,I want a way to tell them so that don't freak out so much!" Danny said tossing a ball in to the air. "Hey, turn up the radio,will ya Sam?" Danny said and sat up. Sam turned up the radio into the end of a song. "**_And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand! When Everything made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am!! I just want you to know who I am!! I just want you to know who I am!!_**" Then the song ended and Danny's eyes widened." Hey guys, I just gotthe craziest idea!" Danny said as Tucker came into the room. " Yeah, what is it?"asked Tucker. " I could do it by song!" Danny said, pretty excited."Well I have been working on a little something my self..." Tucker said fixing his shirt."It's a rap," "NO!!" Danny and Sam said at the same time,but apparently Tucker didn't hear them ,because he just started sing, but in his case, screeching. " _Yo Danny Fenton he was was just 14! _" Tucker sang. "_When parents built a very strange machine_!". "TUCKER!!!!!" They yelled again! " Okay, okay!"Tucker stopped holding up his hands for defense. "I was thinking about using that song we just heard on the radio." Danny said."You mean Iris?"asked Sam. " That's what its called?" Danny asked."Yeah, and if you'regoing to sing it to you're parents, I suggest you practice." Sam said. "I guess you're right. Well see you guys tommorrow!"Danny said, and they left.

A few hours later

After practicing...alot, Danny was sure he sounded good and he knew how he was going to do it." Hey mom,dad!!" Dany yelled down the stairs. Then his parents, Jack and Maddie came running up the stairs."Is there something wrong?" Maddie asked,"Does it involve GHOSTS!!" Jack said after."Well..actually, yeah..it does involve ghosts!"Danny said. Jazz was just in the other room overhearing the confersation.'He's going to tell them...WITHOUT ME!' Jazz thought and she got up out of her chair."Hey Danny!,Hope I didn't miss the big news!"Jazz said sitting on the couch next to her parents."No you didn't miss anything."Maddie said."Well I can't tell you my secret....but I can sing it to you..." Danny said, and he popped in a Goo Goo DollsCD."_And I'd give up forever to touch you, Cause I know that you feel me somehow_" Jazz was confused.'Why didn't he just tell them...wait this is my CD!' "**_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, And I don't want to go home right now..And all I can taste is this moment and all I can breathe is your life....Cause sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight......And I don't want the world to see me! Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am!_" **Danny looked at his parents, they looked a little confused at what Danny was doing.And his Dad was dissappointed that so far it had nothing to do with ghosts.....yet. And Jazz,'She must have found out I took her CD' Danny said. Now he was scared."_**And you can't fight the** **tears that ain't coming...Or the moment of truth in your lies.When everything feels like the movies, Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive!! And I don't want the world to see me!!Cause I don't think that they'd understand, When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am!! I don't want the world to see me,Cause I don't think that they'd understand! When everything's made to be broken. I just want you to know who I am!I just want you to know who I am!I just want you to know who I am!I just want you to know who I am!I just want you to know who I am!**_" Then 2 light blue rings appeared around him transforming himself into _Danny Phantom_!


	2. SongFic:Believe

SongFic:Believe

Danny's POV

* * *

The dance was tonight and I had a date. I never have a date! Her name is Kristen. When Sam found out she looked as if she was heartbroken and she ran out of the room. 

"What's her problem?" I asked and looked at Tucker. 

"Don't you get it?" Tucker said "She digs you man and she wanted to go, with you." Then he left the roomafter Sam. 'Sam likes me?' I thought and layed down on my bed, looked up at the ceiling and trried to remember any hits. 

_Flash back_

_Everyone had left the dance floor except for me, Tucker, Sam and the DJ. "Well, the Dj's still playing." Sam said looking at me. "I'd love to ." and I took her hand to dance. As we were dancing Sam said "Promise me you'll keep your pants on." "I'll try my best" and we danced the night away. That moment felt like heaven to me._

Then I remembered Ember's spell and everything. I new I liked Sam more than a friend too, but I didn't want it to ruin our friendship. So I denied it. She probaly hated me now, how would I make it right? Then an idea popped in my head.

* * *

At the dance

I found Kristen waiting for me at the punch bowl.  
"Kristen?"I said. She walked over to me and gave me a small kiss.  
"Yes, Danny" she said lovingly. I saw Sam run out of the Gym crying.  
"I have to um....cancel this." I said nervously. I was standing there waiting for the slap in the face when...  
"It's Sam isn't it." she said not mad but understanding.  
"Yeah, I gotta go." I said and started running towards the gym doors.  
"Danny," she said running towards me."Good luck."  
"Thanks" and I left the dance.  
The night sky was clear, though it was rainingand there were so many stars in the sky. There was Sam. She was sitting on the cold wet grass, alone, looking at the stars. She had been crying.  
"Sam?" I said softly. She turned around, her make up was smeared from the tears.  
"Just leave me alone Danny." she said and looked back at the stars.  
Sam looked at me strangely, but I didn't care, I had to do this to show her...what she means to me.

Danny: Staring out at the rain, with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind

Sam looked into my eyes, she stopped crying.....she was happy.

Danny: Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer, somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know  
Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky

I looked into the sky and I held out my hand to dance, she took it and we danced.

Danny:It's all right I survived I'm alive again  
Cuz of you made it through every storm  
What is life what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel, somewhere  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes

I didn't notice as we started to lift up off the ground. Sam looked down amazed and giggled. She started gripping me harder.

Danny: Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl (you live) my world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live, there's a reason why, I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Then, as our lips got closer and closer, we shared our first kiss.

Because you live, and breathe

can help)  
Because you live girl, my world(my world) has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl,(cuz you live) my world has everything I need to survive,

Because you live, I live  
I live


	3. SongFic : Gone

Me : wow, i haven't updated this for a while! well here ya go! Disclaimer : i dont own dp or Since u been gone, now start the fic!

* * *

_20 years in the Future_

Ms. Samantha Manson, or soon to be Mrs. Tobe Hanston, was sitting in her apartment having second thoughts about the whole wedding deal. _Should I do this? Is he the right one? What about Danny?_, Questions were filling up her mind! She sighed and sat down on her bed with her wedding dress prompted neatly across. Something caught her eye stickong out from under her bed, it was a box. Curious to what could be there, Sam pulled the box out from under and set it on her bed. It was filled with pictures of her when she was younger. There was one of her, Danny and Tucker after their first day of preschool, when they officially became bestfriends.

_Here´s the thing  
We started out friends__  
It was cool, but it was all pretend  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

Sam set the picture down next to her and pulled out another. This time it was senior year, her and Danny were dating back then. Danny had his arm around her and he kissed her on the cheek. She was blushing.

"Thoses times seem so long ago..."she trailed off.

_You dedicated, you took the time  
Wasn´t long till I called you mine  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
And all you´d ever hear me say  
Is how I picture me with you  
That´s all you´d ever hear me say_

But then they broke up after some stupid arguement they had over one of the most dangerous ghost fights Danny has ever faced. Sam had wanted him to stop, he had almost died from it, she couldn't survive he he had died, never. Now she's in love with Tobe and they're getting married. Sam pushed all of the pictures under her bed. She couldn't look into the past, she had to look into the future.

_But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I´m so movin´ on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get what I want  
Since you been gone_

She decided to listen to some music to calm her nerves, but it only made it worse. Because on that perticullar station, they were playing Jesse McCartney's Because you live. (a/n : If u haven't read the last chappy, GET UR BUTTS DOWN THERE AND READ IT! ttfn : )

She remembered he sang it for her when they first hooked up. That's when Sam told him that she has loved him forever.

_How can I put it, you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
How come I´d never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
Guess you never felt that way_

Come to think of it, he never actually said that he wanted to be with her forever. That just made her heart sink more. Why was she getting married tomorrow?

_But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I´m so movin´ on, yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get what I want  
Since you been gone_

Sam took a deep deep breath and shut off the music.

"He lost his chance, I"m gone!" Sam said frustrated. "I'm gone..."and she fell asleep.

_You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can´t take it  
Again and again and again and again_

The next day was the big day. She was wearing her beautiful white wedding dress. Sam had her hair down to full legnth and wore so little makeup. She inhaled the smell of the lilacs in her boquet. This felt good, but yet...so wrong. She could hear the organ playing the familiar toon and Sam was about to push through the doors when.

"Sam wait!" It was Danny.

_Since you been gone (since you been gone)  
I can breathe for the first time_

I turned to face him.

"What do you want? And make this quick, I'm about to get married." She was getting annoyed. Hopefully Tobe didn't think she ran off on him.

"Sam do you really think he's the one!" He looked as if he were about to cry. 'I cant believe this! Now out of all of those years together he's doing this. I'm not gonna take this _kuso_ from him!'

_I´m so movin´ on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want_

But I still wanted answers.

"Yes. Why?" I lifted my eyebrow and started tapping my foot.

"Sam...I...I love you." he said. Danny looked at me with his puppy dog eyes. I could feel my eyes swelling up. 'This is what I've been waiting for him to say since I met him...' I ignored my thoughts and forced the tears back.

_I can breathe for the first time  
I´m so movin´ on, yeah yeah_

I put my hands on the doors.

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)_

"You know what Danny,"

_that I get  
I get what I want_

you're twenty years too late."

_Since you been gone_

I pushed through the doors and down the isle.  
_Since you been gone_

I didn't turn back but I could hear Danny crying.  
_Since you been gone_

What have I done?'

* * *

I think Danny and Sam should be together but I just had to do one of these kind of songfics. hehhe R&R!


End file.
